Een dag van Jade Lammourgy op Zweinstein
by Cicillia
Summary: Speciaal voor Jade Lammourgy een one-shot over haar! R&R.


**Jade vroeg om een One-Shot over haar, dus Asjeblieft Jade een One-Shot over jou =D**  
**Speciaal voor je verjaardag! En ja, ben een beetje laat, Sorry**

**Een dag van Jade Lammourgy op Zweinstein.**  
**One-Shot **

Rustig liep ik door de gangen van Zweinstein, het was ongeveer elf uur in de ochtend en alle lessen waren al begonnen. Waar onder de les die ik nu eigenlijk zou moeten volgen, Toverdrank… gelukkig voor mij moest ik al elke avond voor de rest van het jaar bij Professor Sneep nakomen dus kon hij me niet erger straffen.

Ik nam een hap uit mijn appel terwijl ik de trappen van de kerkers af liep. Om een of andere rare reden raakte ik hier altijd verdwaalt en aan Zwaddelaars de weg vragen helpt ook niet erg was ik achter gekomen in mijn eerste jaar.  
'Hallo Professor.' Glimlachte ik toen ik het lokaal binnen kwam ik was voor een keer niet verdwaald, een dodelijke blik van Professor Sneep kwam mijn kant op.  
'Juffrouw Lammourgy, waar komt u zo laat vandaan?' Klonk de kille stem van Professor Sneep door de met leerlingen gevulde lokaal.  
'Wel Professor, vanochtend vroeg toen al deze leerlingen op stonden om naar de les te gaan draaide ik me om en sliep verder, door dat ik dat deed ben ik nu jammer genoeg te laat voor U les Meneer.' Legde ik Professor Sneep rustig uit terwijl ik nog een hap van mijn appel nam.  
'Juffrouw Lammourgy, dat word nakomen en 20 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor.' Antwoordde Professor Sneep.  
'Prima Proff.' Antwoordde ik terwijl ik het klaslokaal verder in liep.  
'En aangezien U alle avonden al strafwerk hebt, stel ik voor dat U de rest van de week iedere ochtend om 7 uur s' ochtends bij mij voor u straf komt.' Antwoordde Professor Sneep met een kleine glimlach, Professor Sneep lachte vrijwel nooit maar als hij het deed was hij nog enger dan gewoonlijk.  
'Maar Meneer! Dat is gewoon kindermishandeling!' Riep ik uit ter verdediging.  
'Einde discussie, Juffrouw Lammourgy.' Was het korte antwoord van Professor Sneep terwijl hij mijn stoel aanwees. Al mopperend plofte ik naast J.J. op de stoel.

'Het is niet eerlijk J.J!' Antwoordde ik met een zuur gezicht.  
'Ik had je gewaarschuwd Jade.' Is haar korte antwoord ik zuchtte diep. J.J. was mijn beste vriendin, ze had schouder lang blond haar dat lichtjes krullend langs haar ronde gezicht viel op haar neus sierden een paar sproeten, J.J. had twee grote donkergroene ogen wat haar een beetje een apart uiterlijk gaf, haar naam J.J. stond voor Jenny Jaegers. Ik zelf had tot mijn ellebogen lang ravenzwart haar met een hele lichte bijna onzichtbare slag der in, en twee licht blauwe ogen, en een smal gezicht.  
Innerlijk leken ik en J.J. iets meer op elkaar, op het feit na dat ik altijd te laat was en J.J. altijd op tijd en dat ik nooit me huiswerk op tijd af had en J.J. wel. Er waren toch een paar dingen die J.J. en ik gemeen hadden, we hielden allebei van lezen en tekenen, we waren allebei druk en hielden van gekke kleding en daardoor ook van shoppen, ook hielden we allebei van grappen uit halen.

De dag leek langzaam weg te tikken, en ik slaakte een zucht uit van opluchting toen de bel van het lesuur ging. Ik had geprobeerd om J.J. over te halen om te spijbelen maar aangezien we gisteren ook al twee uur gespijbeld hadden, had J.J. me letterlijk naar Oud runnen gesleurd. Samen met J.J. liep ik het klaslokaal uit.  
'Ik had nooit gedacht dat de lessen Oud Runnen zo saai konden zijn.' Zuchtte ik verveeld.  
'Uhuh!' Was het meestemende antwoord van J.J.  
'OMGOSH! J.J. KIJK!' Ik wees al hyper op en neer springend naar twee jongens die ons tegemoet kwamen lopen.  
'EDWUUUURDD!' Riep ik vrolijk uit terwijl ik naar de twee jongens zwaaide.

Edward en Ed waren twee jongens bij J.J. en mij in het jaar, officieel hete Ed ook Edward maar om verwarring te verkomen hadden we Edward, Ed gedoopt. In het begin was het ook een beetje verwarrend geweest wie Ed en wie Edward was, maar na een tijdje was Edward, Ed geworden en zo kwam het dat we Edward en Ed hadden.  
Ed was een lange jongen met warrig blond haar en dof grijze ogen, Edward had zwart haar dat net zoals dat van Ed altijd warrig was en bruine ogen de twee waren van af het eerstejaars beste vrienden en twee grote grappenmakers geweest.  
'Hey Jade, J.J.' Begroete Edward ons met een kleine glimlach, terwijl zijn ogen even over J.J. gingen. Waardoor ik weer moest grijnzen, Edward vond J.J. sinds het derdejaar leuk. Iets wat iedereen door had behalve J.J.  
'We gaan een grap uithalen met Daan Backmean en Rody Anderson, willen jullie mee helpen?' Vroeg Ed met een gemene grijns.  
'Tuurlijk!' Antwoordde ik enthousiast, ik en J.J. haalden wel vaker grappen uit met Ed en Edward.

Ik had altijd al een hekel gehad aan Backmean en Anderson, twee Zwaddelaars die dachten dat ze alles waren, en aangezien Griffoendor niet samen ging met Zwadderich waren die twee meestal onze slachtoffers.  
'Wat is jullie plan?' Vroeg J.J. even enthousiast als mij, zoals ik al vertelde hielden we allebei van grappen uit halen.  
'Wel.' Grijnsde Ed, mijn grijns werd aldoor groter en groter terwijl Edward en Ed hun plan uitlegden.  
'Dus J.J. jij zorgt voor de afleiding.'  
'Jep!'  
'Jade, jij.-  
'Weet het, weet het sta verstop achter het harnas.'  
'En ik en Edward staan.-  
'In de geheime gang.' Riepen ik en J.J. allebei uit, Ed had het plan al vijf keer aan ons uitgelegd, oké onthouden was niet mijn sterkste punt maar dat gelde alleen maar voor onnuttige huiswerk informatie.  
'Daar komen ze!' alle gezichten draaiden naar het einde van de gang waar twee jongens aan kwamen lopen, gelijk ging iedereen op zijn plaats staan.

0o0o0o

Rustig al lezend liep J.J. door de kerkers heen, duidelijk verdiept in het boek dat ze las. Waardoor ze twee jongens duidelijk over het hoofd zag.  
'Kun je niet uit kijken!' De botte jongens stem echode na door de kerkers heen.  
'Het spijt me ik zag je niet!' Mompelde J.J. terwijl ze overeind krabbelde en haar boek oppakte.  
'Ja, Ja, wat doen we met niet oplettende meisjes, Daan?'  
'Hmm, verschilt wel eens Rody, hangt net af in wat voor stemming we zijn.'  
'Het spijt me verschrikkelijk.' Antwoordde J.J. terwijl ze haar puppyogen op zette, heb je ooit wel eens van die honden gezien, met die grote schattige bruine ogen waarvan je gaat smelten? Wel daar kon je J.J. haar puppyogen mee vergelijken.  
'Vast.' Was het antwoord van Daan.  
'Tumawa.' Fluisterde ik zachtjes serieus de gene die de naam van deze spreuk had verzonnen had een steekje los zitten.  
'wel leuk jullie gesproken te hebben, maar ik moet gaan.' Glimlacht J.J. duidelijk moeite hebbent haar lach in te houden.  
'Ho! Dacht je dat je er zo makkelijk onderuit zo komen?' Rody had J.J. bij haar bovenarm vast gepakt en hield haar vast. Ik zag dat Edward te hulp wou schieten maar ik wuifde dat hij zich geen zorgen hoefde te maken.  
'Ja.' Antwoordde J.J. vel terwijl ze haar voet ophaalde en hem keihard op Rody zijn voet neer liet komen, waardoor Rody haar losliet en naar zijn voet greep. Toen hij opkeek was J.J. samen met Edward en Ed door de geheime gang verdwenen.

0o0o0o

Lachend zatten ik, J.J. Edward en Ed aan de tafel van Griffoendor.  
'Serieus, de volgende keer mogen jullie voor de afleiding zorgen!' Antwoord J.J.  
'Wat dan J.J.? Kun je Daan en Rody niet aan?' Grijnst Ed terwijl J.J. hem een dodelijke blik stuurt.  
'Natuurlijk wel.' Antwoord J.J. kort.  
'Daar komen ze!' Roep ik enthousiast uit terwijl ik op en neer spring, aangezien ik nogal hard schreeuwde keek gelijk de hele grote zaal de kant op van de twee Zwadderlaars die niks vermoedend de grote zaal in liepen. Heel even valt de grote zaal doodstil maar dan barst iedereen in lachen uit.  
'Meneer Curtis en Meneer Dayton, Juffrouw Lammourgy en Juffrouw Jeagers meekomen.' Klonk de stem van Professor Anderling ze probeerde haar lach in te houden, waar ze niet erg goed in slaagde.

Toch zaten we alle vier even later toch in het kantoor van Professor Anderling.  
'En hoe komen jullie aan die spreuk?' De stem van Professor Anderling slaagde der nu wel in om streng te klinken.  
'Welke spreuk, Professor?' Vroeg Edward met een pokerface.  
'De spreuk die jullie op Meneer Blackmean en Anderson hebben gebruikt.' Antwoordde Professor Anderling kwaad.  
'Hoe weet u zo zeker dat wij het waren, Professor?' Vroeg Ed, waarop de rest inclusief ikzelf kreunde. Het was algemeen bekend als je ontkende je schuldig was, en vooral als je een reputatie als grappenmaker had. Als je onder een grap van jezelf vandaan wou komen, moest je gewoon zeggen dat het inderdaad jou grap was.  
'Dus vertel, hoe kwamen jullie aan de spreuk?' vroeg Professor Anderling met een zelfvoldane grijns.  
'Ik en Ed hebben hem zelf verzonnen Professor.' Antwoordde Edward. Zowel Professor Anderling als ik en J.J. keken Edward en Ed verbaast aan.  
'We kwamen op het idee voor de spreuk door een Boeman.' Begon Edward uit te leggen.  
'Een boeman laat je ergste angst laat zien, dachten wij als we nu een spreuk hadden wie mensen iets liet zien waar ze om moesten lachen.' Vervolgde Ed.  
'En zo kwamen wij op de grap.' verklaart Edward, ondertussen staart iedereen Edward en Ed verbaast aan.  
'Wel deze keer zie ik het door de vingers, maar wel 10 punten aftrek per persoon!' Antwoordde Anderling duidelijk uit het veld geslagen.  
'Dank u wel.' mompelden we allemaal, met een kleine glimlach.  
'Jullie kunnen gaan.' Zuchtte Professor Anderling, iets wat ze geen twee keer hoefde te zeggen, gelijk stond iedereen op en verliet het kantoor.

'Nu hebben we het avondmaal gemist.' Was het eerste wat ik zei toen we het kantoor hadden verlaten, met een pruillipje.  
'Wel dat betekend een ding.' Grijnsde J.J.  
'Op naar de keukens!' Antwoordde Edward en Ed in koor.  
'Inderdaad.' Grijnsde ik terwijl we richting de keukens liepen.

Jep, dit was weer eens een typische dag uit mijn leven.


End file.
